X-Plus
X-Plus is a toy line of highly detailed vinyl figures. They are unarticulated and often expensive. The figures come in various classes, each defining different features of the figures. Figures ''Godzilla'' series North American releases *Godzilla 1964A *Godzilla 1964B *Godzilla 2001 Toho Daikaiju Series - 30 cm Series (12" Figures) *Godzilla 1954 *Godzilla 1954 (Ric-Boy Oxygen Destroyer) *Godzilla 1954 (DeAgostini Exclusive "Train in Mouth") *Godzilla 1955 *Anguirus 1955 *Godzilla & Anguirus 1955 (Ric-Boy Set) *Varan 1958 *Godzilla 1962 *Godzilla 1962 (Ric-Boy Light Emitting Ver.) *Godzilla 1962 (Ric-Boy RMS Resin Ver.) *Manda 1963 *Godzilla 1964 *Godzilla 1964 (Ric-Boy Light Emitting Ver.) *Godzilla 1964 (Ric-Boy RMS Resin Ver.) *Rodan 1964 *Rodan 1964 (Ric-Boy Mini-Flying Rodan) *Sanda & Gaira (Ric-Boy Set) *Gorosaurus 1967/68 *Godzilla 1968 *Anguirus 1968 *Baragon 1968 *Minilla *Yuji Sakai Godzilla 1991 *Yuji Sakai Godzilla 1991 (Ric-Boy Light Emitting Ver.) *Godzilla 2003 *Godzilla 2004 *Gigan 2004 *Godzilla 2001 *Godzilla 2000 *Godzilla 2004 *Godzilla 2016 Large Monster Series - 25 cm (9" Figures) *Godzilla 1955 *Anguirus 1955 *Rodan 1956 *Rodan 1956 (Ric-Boy Mini-Flying Rodan) *Godzilla 1962 *Mothra 1961 *Godzilla 1964 *Mothra 1964 *Mothra 1964 & Godzilla 1964 (Ric-Boy Set) *Mothra Larva 1964 *Rodan 1964 *Baragon 1965 (Standing Pose) *Baragon 1965 (Crawling Pose) *Godzilla 1966 & Ebirah Set *Godzilla 1967 *Minilla *Godzilla 1968 *Baragon 1968 & Varan (Ric-Boy Set) *Manda & Mothra Larva (Ric-Boy Set) *Anguirus 1968 *King Ghidorah 1968 *King Ghidorah 1968 (Ric-Boy Saucer Ver.) *Godzilla 1971 *Godzilla 1971 (Ric-Boy Damaged Ver.) *Hedorah (Landing Stage) *Gigan 1972 *Megalon *Jet Jaguar *King Caesar 1974 *King Caesar 1974 (Ric-Boy 2-pairs of ears/King Caesar Statue) *MechaGodzilla 1974 *Godzilla 1975 *Godzilla 1975 (Ric-Boy Mechagodzilla Head) *MechaGodzilla 1975 *Mechagodzilla 1975 (Ric-Boy Light Emitting Ver.) *Titanosaurus *Titanosaurus (Ric-Boy Mini Akatsuki Sub.) *Godzilla 1984 *Godzilla 1989 (Damaged Ver.) *Godzilla 1989 (Standard) *Godzilla 1989 (Ric-Boy Light Emitting Ver.) *Biollante *Biollante & Godzilla 1989 (Ric-Boy Set w/light emitting Ver.) *Godzilla 1995 *Godzilla 1995 (Ric-Boy Light Emitting Ver.) *Destoroyah *Destoroyah (Ric-Boy Mini Aggregate Destoroyah) *Godzilla 2001 *Godzilla 2001 (Ric-Boy Submarine) Diamond Diamond reissues past X-Plus figures and puts them at much lower prices. *Godzilla 1954 *MechaGodzilla 1974 *MechaGodzilla 1975 *War of Gargantuas Set *Godzilla 2001 *Minilla *Godzilla 1964 *Varan 1958 *Godzilla 2003 *Mothra Larva 1961 *Hedorah 1971 *Godzilla 1962 *Godzilla 1968 Gigantic Series The Gigantic Series includes larger, more detailed and stylized figures. *Godzilla 2001 *Burning Godzilla *Yuji Sakai Godzilla 1999 *Shin Godzilla Gamera Series *Gamera 1999 *Injured Gamera 1999 *Barugon *Gyaos 1967 *Gyaos 1995 *Viras *Zigra Miscellaneous *Guilala Gallery Godzilla Series Pic 1.jpg Godzilla55 LL02.jpg 55godzi 01.jpg TOY-TOK-2853 01.jpg Kingodzi30 LL01.jpg Mothgodzi LL01.jpg TOY-TOK-1758 01.jpg Xplusgodzilla6403.jpg XplusFigureUSGGHid.jpg TOY-TOK-2727 01.jpg TOY-TOK-1519.jpg All-godzilla LL01.jpg Hedogodzi LL06.jpg 000010344 03.jpg 73gozzi 1.JPG Pic 31.jpg 84godzi LL05.jpg Ref5-31387.jpg Biogodzi_LL04.jpg 585764472_orig.jpeg b04a1c92363c571414566d66bd7ba419.image.500x500.jpg XplusFigureUSGGMK.jpg XPlus-Gigantic-Godzilla-2001-GMK-Vinyl-Review.jpg Sos-godzilla LL01.jpg Xplusgodzilla0414.jpg Anguirus55B.jpg Catalog-30-Anguirus-1955-Big.jpg TOY-TOK-2728 01.jpg SoshingekiRado X-Plus 2012.jpg X-Plus Mogera.jpg Pic 23.jpg TOY-TOK-2760.jpg XPlus-30Anguirus-LeftSide-Big.jpg MOTHRA_SEICHUU_1961_1_62CM_MAY-JUNE2012_XPLUS_17900.jpg X-Plus ShodaiManda.png Baragon LL01.jpg TOY-TOK-1350.jpg Baragon std 04.jpg Giant Condor X-Plus 2011.jpg Pic 21.jpg X-Plus-1968-Gorosaurus-Image.jpg TOHOU_KAIJUU_HEDORA2_1973_30CM_MARCH2011_XPLUS_25200_0.jpg TOY-TOK-1841 01.jpg Gigan LL01.jpg Gigan2004_30_01.jpg X-plus_chainsaw_gigan.jpeg Jetjaguar LL01.jpg TOY-TOK-2290 02.jpg Pic 18.jpg 10214308a.jpg Pic 2.jpg titano_30_01.png xps00859.jpg Kingghidorah_02.jpg Gamera Series X-Plus Gamera 3.jpg X-Plus Injured Gamera.jpg 10208721a4.jpg File:Catalog-25-Gyaos-Standard-Big.jpg Tumblr_nad0xsFIgJ1tjbzq5o1_1280.jpg virus_01 (1).png X-Plus Zigra.jpg Miscellaneous GuilalaXPlusBox.jpg Kong_1933_x_plus.png Kong_1933_xplus_with_ann.png 800px-Trex_X_plus_1933.png X_plus_King_Kong_2005.png Kong_holdin_Ann_2005.png Vastatosaurus_X_plus.jpeg 800px-X_plus_knife_head.jpeg X_plus_leather_back.jpeg Future releases Kamakiras2.jpg BattraImago.jpg GodzillaJr_zpsc253f5e2.jpg Orga X-Plus.jpg Baragon2002_zpsd64415be.jpg Megaguirus X-Plus.png MonsterX X-Plus.jpg X-Plus Godzilla 2014.jpg X-Plus Godzilla 1991.JPG X-Plus Male M.U.T.O..jpg XPlus Desotroyah.jpg 0416-Legion-Tease.jpg X-plus_shin_godzilla.jpeg Category:Toy Lines